Saving Abby
by Coffee Bean
Summary: What if Luka had found Abby after Brian attacked her. Just a short one to get me back in a writing mood. Luka/Abby (I think it should be that way)
1. Default Chapter

OK, just a short story I thought up. What if...Luka had come to Abby's apartment and found her after Brian attacked her. I want to get back into a good flow so I can continue with my other story. I haven't posted anything for a looooooong time. This is an Abby/Luka fic cause I think they make a great couple.

****

Saving Abby

Luka put the last stitch in and clipped off the end. "There, we'll give you some painkillers and crutches. You have to stay off that foot." He'd had a good look at the man's chart earlier, there wasn't much of a chance of him following Doctor's orders. 

"Yeah, yeah." he groused nonchalantly. Luka sighed and pushed the curtain aside.

"Excuse me, can you discharge Mr. Sedar?" he asked a passing nurse. She gave him a bright smile and added the chart to her small pile. He wondered how she managed to stay so bright with so much work. It was time for a much deserved coffee break, keeping his head down he darted for the lounge.

He was exhausted, he had been on call all night after working a shift the day before. The only reason he was here was because half the staff had left suffering from stomach upsets due to a batch of innocent looking bagels.

He felt uneasy about Abby, the woman she had treated for domestic abuse had lived nearby. Sipping rejuvenating coffee he thought hard about their conversation. Brian and his abused wife lived next door to her. 

"Hey," said a voice making him jump and splash hot coffee on his hand and pristine white sleeve. "Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to sneak up on you like that." Susan apologised.

"It's OK." 

"Luka? Are you feeling alright?" She came closer and looked at him as if she was inspecting a nasty cut or a rash, scrutinising his expression.

"Actually..."

"Oh no. You didn't eat the bagels did you?" Her face had fallen and her eyes begged him to say no. She looked exhausted

"No," he chuckled, "I'm just tired." She collapsed next to him nursing a cup of black coffee.

"Tell me about it." She closed her eyes for a second, exhaustion showing in her lack of smart comments and familiar smile. "You look a little worried." She commented.

"Actually, I am." She sat up looking concerned. "I'm worried about Abby." That was an understatement, he looked a little more than worried.

"Oh. Why don't you take a break. Go and see her." Luka could tell that Susan's offer was just courtesy, she was as exhausted as he was. Feeling guilty he shrugged off his white coat.

"You have to come back though." Was her desperate parting comment.

*******************

Abby had to take a moment to remember what had happened. She tried to set the chain of events in a logical order. Brian had turned up meek and apologetic, wanting help. He had pestered her, probing gently for a break in her defenses that would reveal where Joyce was.

Then what? She had turned him away, barely restraining her anger. Then he had come back, smashing her door open and delivering a similar treatment to her face. That explained the pain. Abby touched her nose and winced. The blood made her fingers slick, the kettle was screaming even louder. She must have been unconscious. 

Several things hit her at once. The door was still open. Brian could come back, or he could be in her apartment right now.

With slow, jerky movements she pushed herself onto her knees. Everything swam and blackness began to hedge her vision. She breathed deeply and tried to stand up. A sharp rap at the door panicked her, colours buzzed in front of her eyes. She sat back down and pulled the phone towards her. Her eyes glued to the door.

"Abby?" The blood was pounding in her ears and the voice was almost unrecognisable.

"Who..." she swallowed and forced the quaver from her voice. "Who is it?" She didn't sound any more confident.

"It's Luka." He pushed the door wider, taking in the spattering of blood and her shaking figure pressed against the wall.

"Abby? What happened?" He came to her side and it was perfectly obvious he knew what had taken place.

"Brian. He..." She hated sounding so weak and vulnerable. Luka put an arm around her waist and helped her off the floor.

"I'm taking you to County." Abby stood in the doorway shaking her head and swaying a little.

"No, Luka don't. I'm fine." He raised his eyebrows. "Really." She added with a small smile that came out more like a grimace. He went over to the stove and turned it off, pouring away the water from the kettle.

"I don't need this." Abby tried to argue. He held her firmly round the middle and she shrugged him off.

"Yes you do," countered Luka with as much determination in his voice as there was in hers. She let go of the door frame to face him and he punctuated his statement by catching her as she fell. He escorted her to the door and draped his coat over her while she slipped on her shoes.

"I'm fine, honestly." She tried. Her words slurred and she blacked out.

"Oh really." Luka swung her up into his arms and closed the door behind him.

OK, that's not the best thing I've ever written. Review and e-mail me with your suggestions of how I can improve. Do you guys want a sequel?

subject_shadowcat@hotmail.com

Thanks

Coffee Bean

X X X X 


	2. Chapter 2

I've decided to carry this on, I originally intended to leave it with an open ending but I just keep getting all these ideas. I apologise to fans of my Stargate work, I'll get right back on it. For now, enjoy.

****

Saving Abby

Chapter 2

"Would you like to wait here while I get you a bed?" asked Luka pulling into an isolated parking space a fair walking distance from County. Abby turned to face him, visibly trying to disguise the fear etched on her features that were partially hidden behind a wash cloth. Abby didn't like to show any emotion other than 'fine'. The few times she had opened up to him and cried or shown love he had felt elated that she trusted him. It saddened him to think this was all in the past now.

Her answer clinched the deal for Luka, it was so uncharacteristically fast that it spoke volumes about her emotional state.

"No."

"OK then," he said getting out. It was a typical Chicago night, in other words freezing. Luka opened the car and helped Abby out, she shivered and pressed into him slightly. He wrapped his arms around her shoulders. She responded gratefully and without complaint.

Nobody noticed them enter the ER. The staff rushed past struggling to get through the workload left by the Doctors and Nurses who had gone home sick. Luka sat Abby in one of the chairs that wasn't currently inhabited. She didn't look too comfortable about the fact that she was sandwiched between a drooling drunk and a bloody, sweat stained high school jock.

"You'll be OK?" she gave a slight nod and a weak grin.

"Um..excuse me, Miss." The desk clerk wandered over to him. She was sporting a skirt that verged on inappropriate and a low cut halter neck. Her make-up was extremely over the top, consisting of dark green eyeshadow complete with glitter, deep red lipstick, heavy mascara and crimson blusher. When she wasn't snapping gum her mouth was a hard, thin line. Her body language spoke of someone you didn't want to mess with.

"You'll have to wait in chairs like the rest of the population," she said, punctuating her sentence with a snap of her gum.

"I'd like to see Dr. Lewis. I'm Dr. Kovac," he explained. The hard look left her face, you could almost hear her thinking that her shift might be over. Her attitude now was on the threshold ecstatic. 

"Dr. Kovac, welcome back. Pick a chart and I'll tell Dr. Lewis that you're here."

"Actually," he said, cutting short her good mood, "I'm here with a patient. I need a room immediately." She pointed a long red fingernail into the waiting area and said one word.

"Chairs."

Luka didn't bother to listen but paced in front of the admit desk knowing Susan would have to come here eventually, even if it was to pick up a new chart. 

"Dammit! Where is she." He shouted in frustration, slapping his palms on the counter in front of the startled clerk. "Get me Dr. Lewis, now!" he ordered angrily. The clerk didn't look impressed and pointed a talon at the chairs.

"Susan!" Luka yelled spotting a familiar head of blonde hair rubbing a name off the board. She turned to face him with a smile.

"Luka, back so fast?" 

"Actually Susan, there's a problem." He looked over his shoulder without meaning to, and that's when she spotted Abby. She was hunched between two patients wrapped in a dark trench coat that was too wide around the shoulders with a blood stained cloth pressed to her face.

"Tell DR. Kovac that he has to wait like everyone else." said the clerk putting extra emphasis on Doctor.

"Oh my God," said Susan ignoring the strangely arrogant and annoying woman. "Sort out an exam room." she ordered before heading around the counter. "What happened?" 

"It was Brian." Susan reached her friend's side and lifted up the cloth slightly, wincing at Abby's swollen and red cheek made all the more worse by the drying blood. 

"Bleeding's stopped" she pointed out peeling the rest of the cloth away, "let's get you into a room," she said firmly seeing a nurse motion from exam 2.

"Hey," the Jock grumbled "I've been here hours and she gets treated the moment she walks in?" Susan didn't even bother to respond.

********************

"So, who's in exam 2?" questioned Mark who had been called in to help and had thankfully stayed away from anything remotely bagel shaped. Haleh looked at the board and reeled off the information without even thinking.

"Dr. Lewis treating an A. Lockhart with a facial fracture." She did a double take on the name. Mark went over to exam 2 and knocked on the door, he slid inside and re-emerged a few moments later.

"Who put this on the board?" He questioned, the new desk clerk came over and looked at the entry.

"I did, I was told you log all patients up there."

"Patient confidentiality." He said angrily wiping off the incorrect entries and writing the correct information in its place. "Listen up next time." 

Haleh raised troubled eyes to him. "Is she alright?"

"Yeah, I think so." Although he wasn't so sure about the impact this would have.

Thanks for reading. I love hearing your suggestions. As always review. 

subject_shadowcat@hotmail.com 

Coffee Bean


End file.
